


Cold

by LadyMyfanwy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyfanwy/pseuds/LadyMyfanwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's a crafty devil when it comes to spending time with Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

'Wee.' 

Ianto stirred restlessly. It wasn't quite time to get up yet; he still had a few more minutes before he had to get up and get ready for work.

'Wee!' The little voice was insistent. 'Now!'

'Damn!' Still half-asleep and with his eyes closed, Ianto shrugged back the duvet and stumbled across the floor towards the bathroom, mumbling under his breath the entire way, "damn, damn, damn!"

Two minutes later the door opened and Ianto stepped back out into the bedroom and suddenly his eyes flew open. "Fab i ast! It's bloody cold in here!"

From across the room came a low chuckle. "Get back in here then." Ianto looked up to see Jack lying in their bed, holding up one side of the duvet invitingly. "It's nice and warm here."

Trying to remain on his toes the entire way so that his feet wouldn't touch the cold wooden floor, Ianto dashed over to the bed and threw himself down next to Jack. "Cachu! What do you suppose happened to the heater?"

Jack rolled over onto his side, put his arm around Ianto and pulled him close and then tucked the duvet around his young lover's body. With a heavenly sigh, Ianto lay back against Jack's chest, soaking in the luxurious heat. "That feels good!" He squirmed closer. "You're always so nice and warm!"

"Shared body heat, guaranteed to please." Jack grinned with delight now that he had Ianto exactly where he wanted him.

"Hmmm," Ianto's eyes closed and his breathing began to slow down. "I should go see…" A huge yawn threatened to split his head open. "…to the heater."

"Don't worry about it," Jack murmured against Ianto's ear. "I'll do it later."

"…kaaay," and Ianto was asleep again.

Feeling the steady rise and fall of his beloved Welshman's chest beneath his hand, Jack silently congratulated himself; he knew turning down the thermostat last night was a good idea. Now he had Ianto all to himself for a few more hours.

End

*****

Welsh translations:  
Fab i ast = Son of a bitch  
Cachu = Shit


End file.
